Phases of Solaris
by MapleTea11
Summary: After Solaris's defeat at the hands of Sonic, Shadow and Silver. They separate them back into Mephiles and Iblis, sealing them into chaos emeralds. But what would happen if the emeralds were to disappear into the world of Hetalia and the magic trio accidentally released them both into their world destroying everything in their path? Is it the end?


This is normal speech

_This is internal thoughts and flashbacks _

**This is author notes, time skips, disclaimers and word count**

**Word count: 1,239 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR HETALIA: AXIS POWERS NOR THE MUSIC AND FANART USED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE USED IN THIS STORY. AND ALSO I AM NOT FOLLOWING THE GAME 100%. SOME PARTS WILL BE CHANGED UP BUT NOT TOO MUCH.**

* * *

Demonic screeches ripped through the throat of Iblis as it tore through the buildings that once stood tall and proud. The fire engulfed London in a blanket, a stream of different reds and oranges covering you in warmth. But it's not a warmth that makes you feel safe and protected. Instead it's a warmth that suffocates you, feeling unprotected and scared, like someone or something is going to attack you any moment but in this case, it's a demon straight from the fiery pits of hell.

A white futuristic hedgehog ran through the city his left fist clenched to the point it matched his fur. Using his telekinetic powers with his right, a light shade of blue coming out of his hand as obstacles flew out of his path. Tires, bars from fallen buildings all flew out of his way with the power of his mind at his command. _'What have I done? How can I be so stupid? Why did I think this would've been a good idea?'_

_~Flashback~_

_Solaris released a painful agonizing screech of defeat as Sonic delivered the final blow to its core. A stream of reds, blues and everything in between rushing out of it like a raging waterfall bringing color back to the seven chaos emeralds. A black entity fell to the ground like a fallen angel releasing a small groan and a small but noticeable ball of flame oozed out, some falling to the ground. _

_"It appears to be Iblis in its most simplistic state". Robonik stated in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. _

_"But we can't just leave it here with Mephiles. Where do we put them?" Silver pondered before his gaze shifted towards the seven chaos emeralds circling beside princess Elise. He took small steps towards the emeralds before an idea slapped him upside the head. "M-maybe we can seal them in these emeralds" He paused seeing Elise's look of shock with a mix of insanity, her eyes widen to the point they looked like they were going to jump out of their sockets. "S-silver you can't b-be serious now-" She stuttered out before she had gotten interrupted "Now I know you must think this is a crazy idea but please hear me out, the emeralds have the ability to seal away any sort of thing right? Then what's stopping us from sealing them away?" He continued on as he looked around and took in the reactions from his friends. Majority of them had what appeared to be surprised look while a few stayed neutral. "But a big downside to this is that the emeralds may not have the energy to seal them away or the emeralds end up in the wrong hands resulting in Solaris being reborn" Shadow mumbled before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that the hand belonged to no other than Sonic. _

_"We don't have any other choice Shadow. It's not like we just leave them here, the idea seems pretty solid to me. If silver thinks it's possible then I believe him." Shadow stayed quiet before sighing " If we are going to attempt this.. I suggest that the doctor should install tracking devices on the emeralds" He mumbled loud enough so he and Silver could hear. He still had a gut feeling that something is going to go wrong or they could end up in the wrong hands. But nonetheless he knew that Sonic and Silver have very strong levels of determination and is hard to convince them otherwise._

* * *

**~Elise's POV~**

_I got down to my knees, Mephiles on the right side of me and Iblis to the left. My hands were riddled with sweat and shaking with nervousness as I gathered the snow white emerald and an ocean blue emerald into a line in front of me. My heart was beating erratically like it was going to burst out of my chest and onto the ground blood and all. This whole idea is so..crazy to say the least. What if the emeralds reject them? or if that doesn't happen there still lies the chance that Mephiles could escape from his emerald prison. I let out a staggered sigh, unfortunately we have no choice in the matter. "Whenever you're ready princess" I simply nodded and started the process of sealing them away. "With the power of the chaos emeralds your time has come to an end. Iblis. I have been trusted by the royal family to keep you in bay. _

_But now comes the time were you fall into slumber! You cursed Flames of Disaster!" _

_An eye piercing light emitted from both the emeralds and Solaris rushing into the emeralds, my palms stung from the heat emitted from the light but I paid no mind to it. What seemed like an eternity but was probably thirty minutes Mephiles and Iblis were no more, it..it felt like a huge burden just lifted off my chest. "It's finally over" Silver whispers a smile formed on his lips, he walked towards me kneeling down next to me. "You did it Elise..you really did it" He gave me a hug before picking up the emeralds giving me the white one. I couldn't help but stare at the stone, it was smooth to the touch and was as white as a snowflake. Putting to my ear, to my utter shock a near inaudible mumbling. Almost falling over I put it to my ear once again and heard the same mumbling 'Calm down Elise it was probably just my senses playing games with me' I repeated it at least 3 times before standing up and following the group. _

_"S-Silver can I see that emerald?" I wanted to confirm the mumbling that stilled lingered in my head. He hesitantly handed me the ocean blue emerald and put it near my ear hearing inaudible screech so this..is real. "Princess what in the world are you?" He questioned in a curious manner. "Oh..I-I was just listening to something" I responded with a ton of hesitation. Silver took the blue emerald out of hand and put it near his ear and with a look of shock I knew I wasn't going insane. "What did it say?" I questioned. He slowly turned to me and whispered "The phases of Solaris will begin anew"_

* * *

**A/N: Welp sorry for not publishing this sooner. I had trouble writing this even though I'm quite excited to write this story. And yes I am aware that this was mostly a flashback chapter but it is crucial for the plot. Next chapter will introduce the axis and the allies! Comment down below what do you think, I read all of my comments so don't hesitate to do so. Have a great day/night!**

**~MapleTea11**


End file.
